battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Murdock
Murdock was a well-known hunter-warrior who was known as "the Dog Master" for his use of four cyborg dogs: Fury, Glory, Hubris, and Valor. The dogs were named after martial qualities and appeared to be based on actual breeds. He was the father of Sara. Appearance Murdock was an older man with a bushy mustache who wore an ushanka, coat, pants, and boots. He had a cybernetic implant in his chin that allowed him to communicate with his dogs without speaking, although he was largely human. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts him as wearing a black ushanka and dark brown coat."Calendar of GLO" Accessed 2011-04-01 In Gunnm: Martian Memory he is dressed all in brown. Personality A tenacious hunter-warrior, Murdock stayed on Zapan's trail for two years. He initially came across as gruff and reticent, but opened up after seeing Koyomi interact with Fury. Following Zapan's apparent death, he greatly mellowed out, but nonetheless was willing to put himself and his dogs on the line to protect Master, Shumira, and Koyomi when Zapan appeared in the Berserker Body. After his dogs fell to the Demon Dog, Murdock tried to take Zapan with him by detonating a grenade, but failed, as Zapan survived unscathed. Relationships Murdock had become estranged from his daughter as a result of their differences over Zapan, but following her death, he relentlessly pursued her killer until he had tracked him down. He formed a close bond with Koyomi, perhaps seeing something that reminded him of Sara in her. This led him to protect her at all costs after Zapan appeared again. History .]] After Zapan accidentally killed Sara, Murdock's daughter, he was obsessively tracked by Murdock for two years. Alita first met him when he was investigating the corpses of two hunter-warriors who Zapan had killed. At Bar New Kansas, Murdock showed another side of his personality that was opened up by a toddler Koyomi when she latched onto Fury. This led him to reveal that he had been tracking Zapan since Sara's death. Murdock and Alita were able to corner Zapan in the sewers. Although Alita gave Zapan the chance to possibly kill her while she turned her back and played a song, he became paralyzed with fear and was subsequently torn to pieces by Murdock's dogs. However Murdock did not take in his head for the bounty, only recovering Sara’s preserved head which Zapan had been carrying around since he had killed her. He buried it in the Bar New Kansas courtyard next to the grave of Duke Fang.Battle 25 - Duke Fang and Sara's graves are shown. Murdock then took up lodging in the bar. When Zapan appeared at Bar New Kansas after gaining control of the Berserker Body, Murdock confronted him before he was about to possibly kill Master. He had Fury protect Shumira and Koyomi while his other three dogs dealt with Zapan. However Zapan countered by creating a dog from plasma, the Demon Dog, which defeated them handily. In a last ditch attempt, Murdock detonated a powerful grenade that leveled the entire block, but Zapan survived the explosion. Other appearances Murdock appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory with three of his dogs. He is first encountered by Gally inside Factory 33 reviewing the bounty list. Fury tends to stay close to him while Glory and Hubris are typically posted as guards. After Zapan gains the Berserker Body and destroys Bar Kansas, Murdock is mortally wounded, but is able to speak to Gally before dying with Fury by his side mourning him. References Category:Hunter-warriors Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Males